1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rechargeable nailing gun and, more particularly, to such a rechargeable nailing gun, which increases the impact stroke without increasing the dimension of the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The nail striking action of a conventional rechargeable nailing gun is achieved by starting a motor, causing the output shaft of the motor to rotate a transmission gear to move a slider. The slider has a protruding block. During rotary motion of the transmission gear, a protruding block of the transmission gear is forced into contact with the protruding block of the slider to push the slider to a position far from the muzzle of the barrel of the nailing gun, and at the same time a spring member is compressed by the slider. When the protruding block of the transmission gear moved over the protruding block of the slider during rotary motion of the transmission gear, an induction switch is triggered to turn off the motor, and the spring member returns to its former shape and to push the slider toward the muzzle of the barrel, causing the driving tip which is fastened to the front side of the slider to drive the nail into the workpiece.
This design of nailing gun is still not satisfactory in function. Because the maximum stroke of the slider is approximately equal to the arc of a small sector of the transmission gear, the short nail striking stroke of the slider does not provide a satisfactory nailing effect. Increasing the diameter of the transmission gear relatively increases the moving distance of the protruding block of the transmission gear during each nailing cycle, however this arrangement also relatively increases the size of the nailing gun, resulting in an inconvenient use of the nailing gun.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a nailing gun that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.